fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
3DS Play
3DS Play, known as プレイ3DS Purei 3DS in Japan, is a party videogame for the Nintendo 3DS and the first in the 3DS series made by Play! Software Planning. It is compound by minigames that use the Mii characters created in the Mii Maker. Gameplay 3DS Play consists of 20 minigames, made for one player. Each have a unique way to be played, like pressing the A''', '''B, X''' and '''Y buttons and the Circle-Pad (or the D-Pad), tapping the touch screen, tilting the system or moving it using the gyroscope. To unlock a game, the player must collect 3DS Coins, special coins that can be obtained in every minigame. They come in four varieties: little bronze coins (worth 1 point), small silver coins (worth 5 points), normal-sized gold coins (worth 10 points) and large platinum coins (worth 50 points). The player uses their Miis made on the 3DS's Mii Maker. Games I Saw It In this game, the player must take photos of saucers, as they fly through the screen. The number of points by photos depends on how centered the sauce is in the image. If the player misses the saucer, 20 points are lost. In level 1, the saucers are silver-colored and will slowly fly through the screen. In level 2, they are gold-colored and fly faster than the silver ones. In level 3, the player must take photos of small bronze-colored UFOs, while wild ducks cross the sky. Controls *'Move': Move camera *'A'/'B': Take photo Mecha-Miis The player must place Miis and objects on a checkered board and make them to reach a flag somewhere in the stage. The player can place special tiles that can make the Mii to change directions, jump some spaces or teleport them. The boards also have obstacle tiles that can contain flames or that can be stepped only once. This minigame has 50 levels. Controls *'Stylus': Move Miis/Tiles *'A'/'B': Start moving Blimp! The player controls a puffy Mii that floats and flies up. The player must avoid obstacles while collecting 3DS Coins. Obstacles include: birds with pointy beaks that cross the screen, spiky spheres that block the way, falling coconuts and cannons that shoot cannonballs. This minigame have 50 levels. Controls *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad': Move Mii *'X'/'Y': Slow down Repeat After Mii! The player's Mii is in a stage, along with a guide Mii. The guide Mii will randomly lift legs and arms, and the player must repeat these moves by dragging and pulling the Mii's legs and arms on the touch screen. If the player misses a move, the game is lost. This minigame has 20 levels. Controls *'Stylus': Switch legs and arms positions. Do Not Drop In this game, the player must bomb a wooden structure until the Mii (placed on the top of the structure) reaches the line indicating the goal unharmed. If the Mii slides from the structure, the game is lost. From the level 25 on, metal planks appear along the wooden ones. This minigame has 50 levels. Controls *'Stylus': Place bombs Tilt 'n' Tumble The player must tilt the 3DS system to guide a ball to the finish line. The course can contain shock rays, spikes and moving platforms, among others. This minigame has 50 levels. Controls *'Tilt': Tilt stage Buggy Beach The game is set on a beach, where some beetle-like bugs that walk through the area. They can come in black, red and blue varieties. The player must circle black or blue bugs with the stylus. Black bugs will give the player 10 points, while blue ones give 20 points. Circling red bugs will cause the player to lose 20 points. The game has 20 levels. Controls *'Stylus': Circle bugs Cosmic Crossing The player controls his Mii, who is piloting a spaceship in outer space. The ship will go straight up, when some small space monsters start to appear and attack the ship. The player can shoot fireballs in the monsters. In the end of each level, a boss (who is usually a large version of the monsters species) will be fought. This minigame has 50 levels. Controls *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad': Move the spaceship *'A'/'B': Shoot fireballs Climbin' and Climbin' The game involves the player's Mii, who needs to climb different-sized mountains. The mountains can contain rolling spiked balls, vines, platforms, or creatures, who can help or disturb the player. As the levels are won, the height and theme of the mountains. The player also can collect 3DS Coins. With 100 units, the player can shake their 3DS to create a quake, causing every enemy in the screen to be defeated (however, they will be later replaced). This minigame has 50 levels. Controls *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad' (left or right): Walk *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad' (down): Crouch *'A'/'B': Jump *'X'/'Y': Dash Boating King In this minigame, the player competes in a boat race against two, three, or four opponents. Sometimes, there is water in the course, which can hinder acceleration in the opposite direction. The courses also contain many rocks. There are 3DS Coins in the water. This minigame has 20 courses. Crosswords The player controls his or her Mii in a giant sheet of paper where are some squares, and a map of the squares can be seen in the bottom screen. If the player stays on a square, the line and column that contain the square will flash and two questions will appear in the touch screen. The player must solve the questions and write the word in the line or column (the letters will be must be recognized by the game). The game is won if every word is found. This minigame have 50 levels. Controls *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad': Walk *'Stylus': Write Hide and… In this game, the player must find his or her Mii, who is hidden in the stage. To do it, the player must tap different parts of the screen, drag, or spin objects, that can reveal the Mii. The player must do something different to complete the level. This minigame has 50 levels. Controls *'Stylus': Trigger Ring-Master The game starts in on the ocean, where the player's Mii is in a surfboard. After the countdown, the surfboard will start to move forward. The player can change the direction by tilting the 3DS system left or right. The object of the game is to pass through the rings in the course. Some will be in the air, so, the player must jump to reach it. There will also be 3DS Coins on the course. A silver ring gives the player 5 points, while a golden ring gives the player 10 points. This minigame has 30 levels. Controls *'Tilt': Change direction *'Shake': Jump Breakout Outbreak In a construction site, the player's Mii wields a hammer. The player must use the hammer to break all the bricks in the stage, sometimes revealing enemies (such as hammer-throwing robots) or 3DS Coins. Sometimes, wrenches and bricks will fall from the sky and the player must avoid touching them. As the game advances, bigger bricks will appear and require more hammering to break and metal blocks, that can't be broken. This minigame has 50 levels. Controls *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad': Walk *'A'/'B': Hammer *'X'/'Y': Dash Roadblock! In this game, there's a block structure in every level, with a platinum 3DS Coin on the top. The player must control the Mii and pull and push blocks to create a passage to the top. This minigame has 50 levels. Gallery Boxart and Logo File:3DSPlaylogo.png|''3DS Play'' logo. File:Box3DSPlay.png|''3DS Play'' Boxart. Category:Ultra Koopa Fangames Category:Play! Games Category:3DS Series Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Minigames Category:2012 Category:Party Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Single Player Games